A supernatural calling
by strangelittlething
Summary: Tru has a stranger than usual experience when the body of Sam Winchester asks for her help.PLEASE REVIEW!lame title i know!Trucallingsupernatural crossoverChapter 13 is finally up!REVIEW!Disclaimer:I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**don't own nothing.don't sue.

**Summary: **tru calling/supernatural crossover.A body is brought into the morgue and asks for tru's help but how can she save a life when she can't find the person.A stranger than usual experience is in store for tru and company.Sorry for the errors.This is sort of the intro chap so the exciting stuff beigns later i hope.Hope the whole fic turns out well.PLEASE REVIEW.

**Chapter 1**

It was the 25th of April Tru was looking forward to her date with Jensen but first she had to go to work.For her, sleep was like a salary she only could get a good one if she finishes all her work including her other job of saving dead people's lives.

"What do we have Davis?" Tru asked as she walked in and put on her gloves.

"Male,23identified as a Sam winchester.Was found at an abandoned building just 8 blocks away,pronounced dead at about 12am,earlier this morning.His brother and him were found together.It seems they were here on a trip.His brother was badly injured and was brought to the hospital."

"How did he die?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't really tell."

Tru looked at her colleague,confused unsure of what to say.

"Take a look at this.It looks like someon or something scratched him really badly." Davis said pointing at the big bloody scratches on Sam's face.

"Wild dog?"

"Don't think so."

"Tru,Davis." Harrison Davies called out to them as he walked into the morgue.

"Har,what are you doing here?"

"Help me."

"The last time you said that was when you were dead."

"I know thanks for reminding me."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well you can help me get dad to-" Those were the words Tru heard from her brother's mouth as she was interupted by a whisper.

"Please.Help me." The next thing she knew she was in her bed.Sam Winchester had asked for her help.Tru looked at the calendar next to her bed.It was the 24th of April.It was something different for her.Repeating the day before the corpse asked for help.

Tru was quite lost as she had not much to go on with.All she knew was that he was found in the abandoned building at 12am and so on but she had no idea how she was going to find him before anything happens and how crazy it would be to tell him he was going to die but it had already become normal for her telling people that.She was on her way back to the morgue when she ran into the last person she would wanted to see,Jack Harper.

"Get out of my way Jack,I've got no time for your crappy fate lecture."

"What no good morning?" Jack asked and Tru just stared at him and walked away.

"You look tensed you should relax.Besides I don't think you'll win this one you know since there is no way you are going to find this guy."

Tru stopped and turned back."Jack,I will find away and I will never let you have the last laugh. Remember you did kill Luc and try to kill my brother."

"Tru,tru,tru how many times do I have to tell you I did not kill anyone it is fate that he died."

"Fate huh well your fate is if you don't leave me the hell alone I'll have to kick your ass."

"Tru why don't we let fate get its way and stop this hating and start a friendship?"

"The only kind of relationship you and I will ever have is the I'll do my job and you stay out of my way kind."

With that she walked away.Jack watched her as she walked away.He always knew how to get on her last nerve but she could care less as all she wanted is to find this Sam Winchester and stop him from dying and to beat Jack,again.

Once she reached the morgue she told Davis to do a background check on Sam after reminding him what he told her.

"Sam Winchester,mother died when he was only 6 months old.He was in college but took a break to take a "road trip" with his older brother after he lost his girlfriend."

"What were they doing in a abandoned building at that hour?"

"Beats me."

"This is the toughest task ever I don't even know where to find him.Is there any way you can find out where they crash at night?"

"Nope.Probably any motel they can find."

"Any criminal records?"

"Nope."

"Then what?Can't find out anything more nothing much to go on with.This is gonna be the longest day of my life.Well longer than all the others anyway.It was the 25th "yesterday" but its the 24th today."

"Well he did die at 12 am right.That means everything that happened was tonight around 10 or 11 plus up to 12."

"There was something else."

"What?"

"I could have sworn I had some sort of vision.I saw this small black car there were two guys in it I think one of them was him I don't really know though cause' I couldn't quite see their faces and then I saw this really dark place and then I woke up."

"Did you see that car or place today or tomorrow?"

"I didn't.Only in that dream or vision,whatever it was.It's like I saw a bit of his day."

"Well that will get you somewhere at least.That dark place could have been the abandoned building." Davis said to her.

"This is weirder than the time I had repeated my day more than once."

"You got through that you will get through this." Davis told her.

"I hope." With that she left.

**End of Chapter1.Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Don't own nothing.I swear i don't own nothing except the computer I used to write the fic ok?Happy?

Lara thanks for the review and ideas hon.:) I'm making up the high school name since i don't really know the school sam went to.

**Chapter 2**

Tru was really confused she had never had a vision like that before.Espcially a vision of what happened in someone else's day someone she doesn't even know.

"Tru!" Someone called her from behind interrupting her thoughts.

"Harry,you scared me."

"I'm sorry.So whats new?"

"Its a rewind day."

"Ok anything exciting happen to me?"

"No not that I know of."

"Aren't you supposed to be rushing around now going to save that person's life or something,you look pretty calm."

"I'm not calm,I'm confused."

"Why?" Her brother asked her.

"Well first of all how am I supposed to find a guy whose on a road trip with his brother.Second of all I had a vision well I had something like that when Jack was asked for help but this is a little bit more different."

"Tru,its bad enough I have to deal with your calling now you're psychic?"

"I don't know but I its like I saw part of what he saw the day he died."

"What did you see?"

"This dark place and then this small black car." Just as she said that a car passed by, it was the exact same car in her vision.

"Just like that one!Harry I'll see you later ok."

"Tru where are you,she's gone." Tru ran,hoping to catch up.with the car.Fortunately for her the car pulled up a block away.There were 2 guys inside one of them got out and went into the store.Tru had to run again as she was afraid they would drive away before she could reach them.She got used to the running as that is what she had to do ever since she found out about her calling.She had to stop because of the traffic.When it said go she continued running.She couldn't miss them if it was them of course.This was her only chance.

"Woah,woah slow down there." Someone said as she slammed into him and the two cups of coffee he was holding, spilled.She looked up and saw this guy he was taller than her,short spiked up hair.

"You okay?"

"Um yeah sorry." She replied him.

"Hi,I'm Dean."

"Um yeah hi I'm so sorry about the coffee."

"Don't worry about it.I always spill coffee when a pretty girl slams into me." Tru just smiled at him.

"Dean what happened?" Someone from behind Tru asked.She turned around and saw Sam winchester,the one who is going to die at midnight.The one she thought is gonna be difficult to save.Now all she had to do was tell him he was going to die.That will be easy right?

"I spilled the coffee."

"Uh I can see that dude."

"Then why ask?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nevermind.I'm sorry about my brother he's a natural born jerk."

"Hey!Watch it." Dean said.

"Its ok.It was my fault actually." Tru said.She needed to come up with something to stop him from carrying out his midnight plans whatever they were,before she never sees them again well until Sam's dead. As usual she came up with something she thougt would help and sometimes it works for the better,sometimes it doesn't.

"Hey aren't you Sam,Sam Winchester."

"Um,yes and you are."

"Tru,I went to the same high school with you we were in different classes so you probably don't know me."

"You went to Wesley high?"

"Yeah."

"Ok wow I haven't seen many people from there.Well probably since I agreed to go on this um road trip with my brother."

"So how long are you and your brother going to be here?"

"Till night I guess."

"Cool.Um why don't you two join my brother and I for supper around 10pm."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think we can make it."

Tru needed to make him agree so she said the first thing that came to mind.Even how lame it was she had to say something.

"Well its just my brother hasn't gone out much since his um brain surgery,so."

"I 'm sor-" Sam was cut off by Dean.

"Sure tell us the place an time.Here's my cellphone number."

"Dean" Sam looked at his brother and said.

"Ok see you there." Tru was glad that she made it through the conversation smoothly not making them suspicious at least she hoped.

"Dean don't you remember what we came here for in the first place?" Sam asked his brother.

"Her brother went for a brain surgery was just being sympathetic."

"So that's the only reason you were so willing you were sympathetic?"

"Yeah.Ok no.Dude,she's hot." Was Dean's reply.Sam just rolled his eyes and walked towards the car.

"Oh not forgetting I always spill coffee when pretty girls slam into me?" Sam said,making fun of his brother.

"Shut up." Dean said and got into his car.

Tru called her brother up to tell him that

"Hey Har you free tonight at 10?Great!We are going for supper." With that she hung up her phone.

"Tru how nice to run into you again." Jack harper said to her.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Tru can't we have a normal conversation without you suspecting me of wanting something?"

"No.Now get out of my way."

"You're not gonna save his life just by asking him to join you for supper.Its fate!He is going to die anyway.You can't save this one Tru its gonna be too dangerous."

" Watch me." With that she walked away.

**End of Chapter 2.Review.**

**Chapter 3 coming soon.Hope it will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:Don't Own anything oki?**_

_**Summary Chapter 3 is finally here thanks for the reviews!Keep em coming;) Clear up something just incase Ok so Tru got to the body on the 25 th of April in the morning at about 8 or 9 when she went to work Sam died at 12 am on 25 th april that means Tru had to rewind to 24 th in order to save Sam hope that made sense.**_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey Har where are you?We're supposed to be there at 10.Yes Har I will talk to Avery if you come.Bye Har."

"Hey." Someone came up behind her.

"Dean right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Where's your brother,Sam? Tru asked Dean.

"He'll be here.You know I'm getting the feeling that you kind of like my brother."

"Shall we go inside and wait?"

"Okay Tru.So tell me were my brother and you in the same class?"

"Um no just the school, you want to order something first?"

"It's ok.We'll wait.So your brother is alright coming on his own?"

"He'll be fine."

"Hey sis."

"Har this is Dean Winchester um this is my brother Harrison."

"Hey,must be hard huh going through what you did."

"Um Yeah." Harrison was confused and turned to his sister who quickly changed the subject and went to get a drink.

Tru got the drinks and made her way back to the table where Dean and Harrison were talking while looking out for Sam to arrive.

"Hey Dean is Sam going to be here anytime soon?"

"Yeah sure so um what do you do?"

"I work at the City Morgue.What about you and your brother you guys work together?"

"Yeah sort of.So Harrison how was the process like?"

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Tru asked.

"Yeah Tru why don't we go together?" Harrison said and followed behind his sister.

"Tru why is that dude asking me weird questions?"

"Weird?How?"

"Did it hurt?did you cry?How do you feel?What did you tell him?"

"Well um that you went for a brain surgery."

"Do I look like I need one?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Haha very funny."

"Look now all I have to focus on is not letting his brother die."

"Ok.So where is his brother?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out.He was pronounced dead at exactly 12am.So whatever happened,happened within these 2 hours."

"Is that him?" Harrison said pointing to a tall brunette who had walked in straight to Dean Winchester's direction.

"Yes."

"He seems very much alive to me."

"Yeah for now." Tru said.

"So did you finish the job Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Yeah but we may have to go back there after this." Sam replied.Dean just nodded his head and both kept quiet after seeing Harrison and Tru make their way back to the seat.

"Sam glad you made it." Tru said to him.

"Yeah you must beHarrison hope you are doing fine."

Harrison just smiled at Sam and gave his sister an annoyed look Tru just smiled back at him.

"Hey Tru this was great but we really have to go." Dean said.

"So soon?"

"Yes we'll catch up some other time ok?" Sam said.

"Well it is quite difficult since you guys are always on a road trip."

"You'll miss us won't you." Dean said.

Tru just smiled at Dean.

Both brothers got up to leave and Dean and Tru shared a look until Sam interuppted.He just smiled at her and left.

"Tru what are you going to do?"

"We are going to follow them."

"We?"

"Yes we."

"Tru I have stuff to do."

Tru didn't answer and just got up and went out.

"Get in the car."

"Fine."

They trailed the Winchester's car all the way to the abandoned building that Sam had died in the day before.Sam and Dean took outsome things from the carand made their way in.

"What could they possibly doing in a place like this at this hour?" Harrison asked his sister.

"I have no idea.Stay in the car and keep your cellphone near I'll call you if there's anything."

"Ok.Hey Tru,be careful."

Tru just smiled and made her way towards the building.She had to keep a low profile so that neither of the guys will see her.

"Dean do you see anything?"

"Nope not yet." Was what Tru heard._What are they looking for in an abandoned building?_She thought to herself.

"Sam,look out." There was a gunshot and then silence._Oh no._Tru thought and quickly made her way out from behind the pillar where she was hiding.

"Tru?" Sam asked in surprise when he saw herand Dean who was doing something turned and looked at her.

"Tru,what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Tru!Tru are you okay I heard a gunshot."

"I'm fine Har."

"Please tell me what you guys are doing here where you are not supposed to be." Sam said

"Where you are not supposed to be either,both of you." Tru said to them.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked.

"You need to get out of here now."

"No.Its you who are supposed to get out of here now its not safe." Sam said.

"I know thats why I said we need to get out of here."

"I don't know who you are Tru Davies I don't think you went to my school at all but I just went along with it because my brother has some sort of sick crush on you." Sam said to her.

"Hey watch it.Its not a sick crush but nevermind.What are you doing here?"

What Tru and Harrison saw next was more crazier that what Tru has went through all along.A table was flying in Sam's direction.

"Sam get away from there."Dean said and the table smashed into the wall as soon as Sam got out of the way.

"Did that just happen?" Harrison asked in shock.

"Look after seeing that I think I feel crazier than I ever felt before but I'm sure you will think I'm crazy after I tell you what I'm about to."

"Well after seeing that you should know that nothing is crazy to us at all after all we've been through" Dean said with a smirk.

"I don't or don't want to know what is going on but Sam Winchester you are going to die today at 12 am if you don't get out of here."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked

"Look Tru we've been through alot you wouldn't understand I almost died but I didn't and neither will he I always make sure he's safe he's my little brother,but thank you for your concern." Dean said.

"You don't get it he is going to die today and you won't be able to save him.You will be too hurt to."

"What are you some kind of shrink?" Dean asked her.

"Its hard to explain.Just please listen to me."

"You know who doesn't get it you don't Tru Davies so please leave." Sam said.

"You got to believe me."

"Um Tru."

"Not now Har."

"Well ok but what the hell is that?"

All of them turned to the direction Harrison was pointing at.A dark figure was walking towards them and its eyes were fully red.

Tru and Harrison were stunned they had never seen that before whatever it was.

"Thats a demon." Dean said.

"A what?" Harrison asked.

No one answered him Dean started shooting at the figure from behind as he couldn't move but it wasn't working it kept walking towards Sam.No one could move they were all stuck.Tru came up with the best thing she could and aimed for the knife with a metal object she found near her.Surprisingly she got it and the knife went another direction as Dean had finally shot the demon from behind.

Everyone was silent for a while after the whole thing.Trying to catch their breaths.

"See my brother and I always survive the worst.I don't know who you are to come and tell me I'm gonna die." Sam said breaking the silence in the place stormed out.

"I'm sorry about my brother what he was trying to say is thank you for stopping the knife from killing me. I think.Thanks." Dean said with a smile and followed behind his brother.

"Well Tru another life saved all's well.Let's go." Harrison said and walked out.

Tru caught up with her brother.She dropped him off and made her way to the morgue.

"Hey Davis."

"So you beat Jack again huh?"

"The weirdest part is he wasn't there to stop me or complicate the matter like he always does.Oh wait that's not the weirdest part."

"What do you mean."

"Nevermind you might think I'm crazy."

"Tru I found out you relive days and I never thought you were crazy well because your mom saved my life that way but you know you can tell me anything."

"I saw a dark figure it had red eyes and it was going towards Sam and it kind of controlled the knife that was also heading towards him with its eyes or mind it was floating in the airasit was walkingand none of us could move and atable flew.Yeah thats about it."

Davis just kept silent and stared blankly at her.

"You probably want to fire me and send me away don't you?"

"No.Of course not.I believe you.What was it?"

"Dean said it was ademon."

"So that's what they do they are demon or ghost hunters whatever you call that."

"Well I would have said they were crazy if I didn't see what I saw.Well I better go.I have to come back to work tomorrow and go on my date with Jensen."

"Your date?"

"I didn't tell you?Jensen's got something special planned and he's got a question to ask me.Might be the you know what question since we've been together for a while."

"I know don't rush into anything though Tru I mean when you say a while it is literally a very short while."

"I know Davis you're such a big brother but thanks for caring and believing me.See you tomorrow.Bye."

"Wait Tru?"

"Yeah?"

"You said your date's on the 25 th."

"Well yeah tomorrow oh well today since it is already 1 am."

"But tomorrow or today as you put it is the 24th."

"No it isn't."

"Check the calendar Tuesday 23rd april,Wednesday 24th and Wednesday just started that means-" Tru interuppted

"Sam is going to die tonight at 12 am." Tru said and looked at Davis.

TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!Please Review! quite short.**

**Chapter 4**

Tru didn't go home because she needed to figure out what was going on and she knew that she could always count on Davis for that.She was really confused.

"I usually rewind to the same day I see the body, in this case it was 12am when the victim died so I had to rewind to the day before but another day before?This has never happened.The weirdest was when the rewind was more than once but this is more unexplainable." Tru said.

"Maybe its because you are dealing with something different here I mean you did see a demon and those guys were after it so that means you're not the only one with a secret here." Davis told her.Tru just looked at Davis when he said that.She had to deal with Dean and Sam again but this was moredifficult as its not another rewind and they still remember whatever happened.

"There's only one thing you can do." Davis told her.

"I am not asking for Jack's help again and besides this time he is back to trying to beat me."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Tu just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"You need to tell them the truth."

"Davis I don't even know these guys except that Dean likes me." Tru said.

"Tru it may not be that crazy to them.From what you found out they deal with ghost and stuff that we find unbelievable well until you saw it for yourself.This may be the only way."

Tru didn't know what to say and just stared blankly at him.

"Hey Sam got us some breakfast." Dean called out to his brother who was sitting in the room they got to stay the night.

"We need to get rid of that thing it isn't dead."

"Sam don't worry too much have some breakfast."

"You know if it wasn't for that Tru Davies we would have got it." Sam told his brother angrily.

"If it wasn't for that Tru Davies we would be dead or more specifically you would be dead."

"You're the one who shot that demon."

"She dodged the knife out of your direction."

Sam just stared at the computer screen and didn't talk back to his brother.

"Tru what a pleasant surprise."

"Jack what an aweful surprise."

"You're funny Tru don't wish to discuss this with you.Its not complicated I'm gonna stop him from dying tonight."

"Oh come on Tru its not like you know this guy and where and what he died of.That's what fate wants you should not interfere."

"I do I went there yesterday and I'm familiar with- you know what I shouldn't even be talking to you about this and your fate speech is getting old." With that she walked away.

"Ok!But uh what makes you so sure he died in that building at exactly that time."

Tru just ignored him but stopped walking halfway through knowing that Jack knows something he's not telling her or just playing mind games._That must be it,he is a sly fox._She thought to herself.

"Sam!Sam!You ok?" Dean held on to his brother who fell to the floor.

"Tru!" Jack held on to her when she fell to the ground."Tru you ok?"

Tru just looked up at him in shock.

"Sam what did you see?"

"This dark place and there was blood everywhere." Sam told his brother.

"I have to go." Tru said and she got up to leave.She went straight to the morgue.She wanted to tell Jack what was going on but then again he is the enemy well at least that's what she looks at him as._Why did he care so much?Wait that should be the least of my concern right now._

"I saw this dark place and there was blood everywhere.It sure as hell wasn't a dream.I was wide awake.It was a vision."

"Like as in a psychic vision?"

"Yes I'm sure that's what it was but why do I have this all of a sudden?"

"I don't know but that vision may help you in the situation.Well hopefully since Sam Winchester hates your guts right now." Davis said to her.

"This is going to be a long day." Tru said.

**TBC...Hehehehehe Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chap5 a short chap thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

"Are you kidding me?Two days before the actual incident?Weirder than usual and even worst those guys can't stand us Tru mostly you anyway."

"Thanks for reminding me Har." Tru said to her brother.She had never felt like backing out on saving someone's life before but now she did.First thing is these guys have something more bizzare going on in their lives than all her other 'assignments'.Second thing is that whatever is going on with Sam Winchester is affecting her making it a rocky road ahead and she only had less than 24 hours to figure out what to do to save Sam Winchester's life.To top it all off she had to run into Jack Harper again.

"Tru don't take note of dates do you?"

"Jack shut up and leave me alone."

"I will.I'm sorry."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing Tru.Your own conscience is telling you to back out.Don't fight it."

"I will fight it Jack I'm not gonna let you win after what you did."

"Still haven't gotten over the boyfriend huh?"  
Tru just stared at him and walked away.Jack just watched after her with a grin but a confused look on his face.He was surprised she didn't say anything else.

Sam and Dean were at a coffeehouse having breakfast not knowing its the one that Tru usually goes to.They decided not to leave town,to hunt their demon down since they were interrupted.

"Great." Sam said with a sigh looking out the door.

" What?" Dean asked his brother.

"It's your wonderwoman girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Dean said.

Tru walked in and saw them they didn't look at her well at least Sam didn't. Dean flashed her a quick smile hoping his brother didn't see and continued reading the paper that was infront of him.Tru wanted to approach them and try her luck but backed out and just went and got herself a coffee.Sam told Dean that he wanted to leave and both brothers got up,went out to get their car as quickly as they could and sped off.Tru was on her way out and realized that they were gone and had left something behind but just walked out when she saw it was only the newspaper.What she didn't know was that the newspaper had something that would help her out a little.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews.Here's another chap.**

Sam and Dean were in the car and both were silent.They were practically in the middle of nowhere.

"Sam." Is all Dean said stopping himself from saying anything more to upset his already confused and upset brother.

"Why is she following us and why does she keep telling me that I'm going to die.I don't even know her and she lied about going to my school she never did."

"Maybe she's psychic."

"Dean I'm psychic and I didn't see myself dead or dying.I hope to never see her again although I know that that's what you want." Sam said.

Dean just turned away with a little guilt knowing his brother was right he had fallen in love with a girl he hardly knows and his brother can't stand.

"Hey Tru glad you're here."

"Hey Davis."

"I got a little more interesting info on these Winchester brothers."

"Ok what is it?"

"It seems that their mother died 22 years ago when Sam was just a baby in a house they lived in it was in Lawrence,Kansas."

"Davis my mother died when I was a kid too."

"Yeah but their mother didn't actually die the way your mum did."

"Davis get to the point."

"She was burnt to death."

"Did they find the person who did that to her."

"Well their dad,John Winchester went missing and their looking for him."

"So he burnt his wife to death?"

"Nope he didn't."

"So what is it Davis you are confusing me."

"The mother she was burnt on the ceiling.The father came in to the room and found her on the ceiling after blood dripped on his hand."

"She was hung by the killer."

"She was stuck to the ceiling and thats the same way Sam's girlfriend Jess died."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah."

"Davis I can't believe I'm gonna say this,but I'm giving up."

"What?"

"I can't deal with this it seems that they are have more going on than any of the other people I have saved."

"Tru,you can't let Jack win."

"It's too complicated Davis,I'm only human I don't know how they deal with whatever deal with but I can't.Thanks for your effort Davis.We'll beat Jack next time." With that she left the morgue and a confused Davis.This was not like her she never gives up easily but this was too weird even for her.

Sam and Dean went back to the motel room they got the day before.

"Hey where's the paper?"

"What paper?"

"The newspaper we had all the info we needed to kill the demon with."

"Since when does a newspaper have info for a demon,Sam?"

"Since I wrote alot of things on it."

"What now you take down notes or strategies for us to kill the demon?"

"Something like that after the vision and the crazy girl."

"She's not crazy." Dean said.

"Of course she is'nt.Look I'm gonna get the paper you look for anymore clues we need."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"To make sure you're ok."

"What?You believe her don't you?" Sam just sighed and walked out of the room to the car and Dean followed behind.

Tru couldn't believe what she did.She just gave up on someone who asked for her help.She has dealt with alot of them who didn't believe her or didn't like her until after she saved their lives.She was given this gift,a gift to save lives but giving up on one live is like giving up on her gift.Her ability to do something extraordinary for someone else. to give them life back that according to Jack and his order of the universe talk they should give up.She walked in to get herself a snack at the coffeehouse she went to in the morning.No sign of Sam and Dean so she sat down to have her snack there.She sat at the place that they were at in the morning.The newspaper was still there.She just took it to read it but before she could someone pulled it away from her.

"I'm sorry Tru but I would like to read that."

"What do you want Jack?"

"You finally realized that you can't save the world huh?Only some of it."

"If you came here to celebrate, go ahead cause this doesnt mean I'm giving up completely.This might be the only day you get to celebrate."

"Threats from you are really cute Tru."

"Well when Life plays nice she's genuine but when Death does he's cunning." Tru said.Jack just grinned and sat next to her after ordering a drink for himself.Dean and Sam walked in looking for the paper.

"Hey are you looking for this?" Jack asked the brothers.

"Yeah thanks." Sam said a little suspiciously but smiled at Jack and left ignoring Tru who didn't even turn to look at them.Dean just looked at her hoping she would turn around but left knowing that she is trying to avoid them.

"Well my job here is done see you around Tru." Jack said and left without even finishing his drink.Tru just stared at him and got back to doing what she was.Then it struck her,the words that Jack had just said.He said it after he gave the paper to them.

_That paper is the key to Sam's death.That paper was the key to Jack's victory as well.I need to get it and I need to stop them._She thought to herself.She got into her car after paying and leaving the coffeehouse,and followed the brothers car that was way ahead of hers but she had no worries as she knew where they were heading,she just needed to know why since they already killed that demon.

**End of Chapter **

**Please review!sorry for dragging just need to see what you guys think more lol.Hope you liked the chap.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews!I'll work on the mistakes and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything except the computer I used but that was bought by my dad so yeah I don't own anything ok?Never have!**

**Chapter 7**

Sam was telling his brother how relieved he was to have got back the paper since it had everything they needed to know to finish their task.They stopped outside the abandoned building and got out of their car.Tru did the same a few seconds after the boys had gone in.She had to be more quieter now since she remembers how much Sam hates her guts.She hid behind the pillar hoping they would not see her.Tru could see Dean holding some kind of device in his hand.

"I can't seem to find anything,maybe we should go."

"Excuse me?Dean are you still hung up on Tru's words that I'm gonna die.She's not god okay she's just a psycho."

"I 'm sure alot of people have called us that too.Look Sam I'm not gonna risk losing you just to bring down that demon." Dean said to his brother.

"You are not going to lose me and I'm not going to give this up.If you're not going to help me I'll kill this demon by myself." Sam said angrily.

"Yeah sure." Dean said.

"What?You don't think I can do this."

"Did I say that?" Dean asked him sarcastically and walked on trying to get a signal for the demon or anything creepy lurking around.

Tru's cellphone started ringing.She forgot to put it to silent mode so she quickly cancelled the call seeing that it was only Harrison.

"Dean was that your phone?"

"No.Must be from outside."

"I'm pretty sure it came from in here."

"Sam it doesn't matter okay can we just get on with what we came here for."

Sam just nodded and followed his brother even though he still suspected that someone else was there.

Tru felt relieved that they didn't catch her.She suddenly felt someone's hand on her mouth and she was pulled away.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?"

"Tru you have to stay out of this."

"Why?So you could get the last laugh."

"Tru this is more dangerous than you think you will get hurt."

"I'll take my chances."

Jack didn't reply and just looked at her.

"Go to hell Jack and leave me alone." Tru said and walked away from him.

"Dean I think we're being watched."

"Yeah the paparazzi love me what can I say?"

"I'm serious.That ringing came from inside here."

"Would you drop it already Sammy boy and just carry on with our job.We are gonna kill that demon since you want to so badly."

"So you are not into this?"

"I don't think I said that.Stop twisting my words." Dean still really hoped that Sam would just take Tru's words seriously.For him it wasn't just about him being fond of her but he had a feeling,a very bad one.He knew that whatever it is he was going to get his brother out of there before anything hurts him.That's what he has been doing his whole life,protecting his baby brother and he wasn't about to give up over a demon.

Tru suddenly started getting visions in her head she kept seeing Sam bleeding and dying then after a while it stopped.

She felt as if everything was happening right inront of her eyes._It was a vision so obviously it would seem that way._She thought to herself.She could care less about the vision as she knew she was going to make sure that it doesn't happen.Besides nothing had happened,at least not yet.

TBC

**Sorry another short chapter pls review.Chapter 8 coming soon will make sure its longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything except the computer I used but that was bought by my dad so yeah I don't own anything ok?Never have!**

**Chapter 8**

"Damn!" Tru said when she hit her hand.She realized that she did say it pretty loud but she was ready to face the brothers after she decided that she was going to tell them the truth no matter how crazy it will sound but at least she already lived through the crazy part of telling a person he is going to die.

"I knew it might be you." Dean said when he spotted her.Sam was standing next to Dean and he looked like he was going to explode on her but all he did was roll his eyes and turn away.

"I really need you to listen to me."

"I'm all ears." Dean said to her.

"Thanks but I need Sam to just give me a minute please hear me out." After she said that Sam turned towards her.He was mad at her but not sure why maybe it was the reason that she was ruining the one chance he had to bring down the killer of his mother and girlfriend.

"I knew you were going to die cause you asked for my help.I know this sounds ridiculous but it seems you guys deal with so many weird stuff so I don't think it should be that weird for you to believe me."

"I don't remember asking for your help cause I never knew you until you came and cursed me to die."

"Sam stop being such a baby." Dean said to his brother and decided to keep quiet after his brother gave him a look.

"I relive days.Dead people ask me for help and my day rewinds in order for me to prevent them from dying for you I rewinded two days before thats why you didn't die yesterday but whatever happened is going to happen today within this hour so please just listen to me and get out of here."

Both of them were silent and just looked at her so she continued talking.

"I started getting these sort of visions in my head that has never happened before with any of my other 'tasks'.I kept seeing this place and blood everywhere." Sam looked up at her in surprise it was the same vision that he had had.

"When did you get this vision."

"On the first day I rewinded."

"I had the same one."

"You are..." Tru said.

"Psychic.I just recently started having these visions with this case we had to deal with long story."

"You are finally speaking to me." Tru said with a smile.She wanted to ask them about their mum as she was still unsure of what Davis meant.

She decided to start a conversation and not be so straightforward.

"My mum died when I was a kid,she was shot to death while I witnessed it." Tru told the brothers.

"Our mum died too when we were little he was just a baby weird story."

"Well considering what I just told you I can take it."

"My dad found her stuck to the ceiling and she burnt right infront of his eyes near Sammy's court."

"It's Sam.The same thing happened to my girlfriend."

"So I'm guessing it has something to do with that demon?"

"Everything." Dean said.

"I also had a vision that you were bleeding to death and Dean was unconscious while I was um spying on you guys."

Tru hoped that talking this out would get them out of there it seemed to be working.She felt that she prepared herself really well for the situation just not as well for what was about to come.

TBC

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry loads of stuff going on its saturday night so a little more time here you go.Hope this chapter makes sense.Sorry for mistakes.**

**Chapter 9**

"Sammy boy,what?Another one to stand in my way?" Someone behind them said.It was him,the demon.He had taken over someone else's body.Sam quickly took out a gun.

"You tried that before it didn't work did it?" The demon said.

Tru was scared even though she didn't want to show it.There was a demon infront of her eyes, it may appear to be a human being but there was still a demon in there.

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked it.

"Isn't it obvious already?" Sam didn't reply to the dmon's words.

"I didn't want to kill you cause you are useful to me,Sammy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Dude,we're facing the demon here can you keep your insecurities to yourself?" Dean said.

"Yeah,Sam listen to him.He feels very secure.Thinking that he's everybody's hero."

Dean just stared at it.Tru didn't know what to say or do.It had walked towards her.

"We haven't officially met,have we?" Tru kept silent.

"Don't be afraid Tru Davies.I'm not here for you.Why don't you just run along and go try saving someone's life whose you can actually succeed in." Tru was shocked._How did it know about me?_She wondered.

The demon and turned away and turned back causing her to hit her back against the wall and not being able to move."

"Leave her alone,she's got nothing to do with this." Dean said.

"Neither have you.That's why I need to get rid of both of you.Cause right now you are standing in my way and annoying the hell out of me."

"Well how can hell get out of you when there's where you came from and I swear I'm going to put you back there."

"Will that be before or after I rip your heart out." It said to Dean.He just gave it a look of hatred.

"Now where was I." Dean was hurting.The demon hit him across the face and watched as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Now thank you for letting this go as planned Miss Davies." It said to Tru who was freaked out as she saw what it was doing. Sam tried to shoot him but it wasn't working.

"Leave him alone!Stop it!" Sam shouted.The demon stopped and walked over to Sam.

"Leave him alone.I'll do anything."

"Sam.No!" Dean screamed with the strength he had left.Tru felt numb and suddenly had a weird thought come into her head that went _You should have listened to Jack._Which,never in a million years she would do.She felt that she had just caused a whole new mess and even though Sam might be saved,she might have just caused Dean his life.She wasn't going to let fate take its cause or be changed this way.She wasn't going to let neither Sam nor Dean die.But how?


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm mean.im sorry here's another chap.**

She was scared.She didn't know what to do.She started to question if she should have just let fate take it's cause.Tru felt more confused than she's ever been.

"Sam,what are you thinking huh?Sam!" Dean said.Dean had become weaker yet he wasn't going to let his brother get hurt just to save him.

"You should leave beautiful.This is between me and Sammy.You can take him along with you." The demon said to Tru referring to Dean.Tru quickly ran over to Dean.She struggled to get him out of there as he was reluctant but she succeeded.

"I'm not leaving my brother Tru."

"Dean he will kill you."

"Would you leave your brother to die just to save yourself?" Dean asked her.Tru just looked at him even though she knew the answer.She would never do that to Harrison.

"I understand where you are coming from Dean but you are bleeding too much.You need to get to the hospital."

"No!What I need is to get Sammy away from that bastard." Dean raised his voice.

Tru just looked at him without a word coming out of her mouth.

"Now leave Tru.I've escaped death once even though it was really complicated but I did.My brother and I we've been doing this for a long time we'll manage.Leave before you get hurt."

"But.."

"Please Tru.Listen You have already saved Sam.You've done your job."

Tru had no idea whether to stay or go.Dean just walked back in without turning back.

Was she going to let Dean go and get him and his brother killed?No.She wasn't gonna let the demon and fate win.She was gonna finish the job she came to do.The only problem was that the demon had come to finish his job too.Tru felt like a scared little girl whenever she saw the demon and now she had to find a way to help the brothers bring him down.The question was,How?

**Hope you enjoyed the chap will update asaic.Thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean!" Tru called out to him.

"Tru?You ok?" He asked with concern and walked back out slowly as he had lost strength.

"Yes,yes I am.Look I know how you can save your brother."

"Tru,no offence but I've known how to do that since we were little kids." Dean said with a confident look on his face._Over -confident._Tru just rolled her eyes at him and walked in.

"Hey!What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to save your brother's life while you and your ego bond." Tru said angrily.

"Ooh our first fight." Dean said.

"We're not together Dean." Tru said and walked away while Dean followed behind walking even slower.He was losing even more strength than he was aware of.

"Look whose back,wonder woman and her new dying sidekick.Tru,my dear." The demon said walking towards her.

"You really don't wanna mess with me.You should ask Sammy over here what I took from him.Jack can lose,but I,I never lose Tru." Tru just stared at it.Dean was too tired to do or say anything.Sam couldn't move either.

"Tru,you miss Luke and your mum alot don't you?Just like Sammy misses his mummy and Jess.Only difference is you have a way of getting them back.To see them again.Just let me do my job." Tru felt chills come over her as he moved closer.  
"Don't listen to him Tru." Dean yelled from behind.Sam was raging with anger but didn't say anything.He just wanted to break lose and kill the son of a bitch.

"What do you say Ms.Davies?" Tru knows how much she wants just to see the both of them again.So much she needs to tell them.

"Okay..." Came out of her mouth.

"Tru!" Sam called out."What are you doing?"

Dean was shocked.After all she said and did to save Sam,she is agreeing to let them die for her own gain?Dean and Sam had no way to get out their only way was Tru since she did say she had a way but now it seemed as if the demon had completely brainwashed her.

**End of chapter.**

**Will Update asap.Hope that the chap made sense:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay please don't blame me for not updating its cause i havent had my own internet connection for 3 months been using my bro's and his computer can give me a neck ache the way he arranged it anyways here you go chapter 12:)**

The demon asked Tru to step back and told her it was a smart move.

"Now, now where was I?Oh yeah I was about to rip the Winchester brothers apart."

Tru kept quiet and stood there not on her own will but because she was controlled by it.Inside she was still fighting to get out of his control.She is one girl who will never give up without a fight,she had already made that clear once before but it was Jack she was fighting against,a human.How was she to fight against a demon?

"Leave my brother alone!" Dean said with the little breath he had left.His body weakened but he wasn't gonna let his brother go.

"Dean,chill would ya?You already are a goner what more do you think you can do to save your brother?" The thing said to him.Dean just stared at it with so much contempt even though he knew it was right he was unwillingly ready to give up because he had no control over his state he was as weak as a mouse.

"What do you want with him?"

"So many things I don't even know where to begin.Maybe killing you would be a good way for me to start."

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Sam shouted from behind.

"Wow the hidden dragon in you has finally spoken after a long moment of silence huh Sammy boy?"

"You can do whatever you want to me.Just leave them both alone!"

The demon walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"What a brave little boy.Daddy would be so proud."

"Don't bring him into this.What in hell do you want?"

"Oh I have everything I want there.I just need you my dear boy."

"Fine!Then let Dean and Tru go."

"Sa...m N..o" Dean was trying hard to catch his breath and speak.

Suddenly Tru felt a sense of being set free.It had lost control over her mind.It seemed as if someone had shot the demon down.Sam could finally move and quickly ran to his brother not caring about anything else.

"Woohoo this actually worked." Harrison walked in holding a gun, Jack was standing beside him.It was impossible to Tru as she realized that a gun wasn't that useful to shoot a demon down.

"Look Tru,Jack and I found this in their car haha.Don't know what it's called but it looked useful and it turned out to be."

"Harrison!" Tru gave him a hug.

"Who knew that a demon could be brought down by some one like you." Tru said

"Yea... HEY!" Harrison said taking what his sister said as an insult.Tru and Jack just looked at each other for a while.Tru quickly turned around and went to check on Dean.

"Sam,is he alright?"

"No.I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"I'll call the ambulance."

"Thanks Tru.For everything."

"Don't thank me now not in this situation.Besides it was my bedhead brother and worst enemy who saved the day so far."

"I heard that!" Harrison said.Dean was unconscious but far from dying.Sam was relieved to at least see his brother open his eyes and look at him.

"Sam..my,you alr..ight?"

"Yeah,I am and so are you,you hear me don't go anywhere." Sam said to his brother.

The ambulance had arrived and brought Dean to the hospital.Sam asked Tru to accompany Dean in the ambulance so he could drive Dean's beloved impala to the hospital because he knew he would get hell if he just left it there.

Dean had to put on an oxygen mask as he had lost his breath and alot of blood.Tru completed her task of saving Sam's life with Jack and Harrison's help but she still felt uncertain it was over now that Dean was in this condition.She saved one brother's life but now the other brother's life is on the line for her it was all up to what the doctors could do.She told herself that all she could do now is just be there for Sam.

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this may be the last chapter we'll see where it goes.I know previous chap was pretty crappy but well here's an update hope its ok.**

**Chapter 13**

The ambulance had arrived at the hospital and so had Sam who was accompanied by Harrison.Jack was nowhere to be found.Tru was told to wait outside when they brought Dean in for observation.Sam wanted to go in but they told him to wait outside as well so he just stood outside the door not even wanting to sit.He was restless,all he was focused on was his brother.

"Harry,thanks." Tru said to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't thank me it was Jack who called me."

"Jack?"

"Yeah.He and I are in big trouble if Dean finds out we broke into his car to get that "demon" gun.Sam told me how much he loves his car.Even more than he loves him." Tru just gave Harrison a half smile.

Tru was worried about Dean and what Sam would do without him because she knows how it feels to be in his situation after she nearly lost Harrison on the day Luc died.She knew she could never live without Harrison as Sam cannot live without his brother.

"Tru do you need a drink?"

"No Har its alright.Why don't you go home and take a rest?"

"Nah,its ok.I'll stay."

"Thanks,Har I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let your mind be controlled by a demon?" Tru just rolled her eyes at him.

"Har,"

"Yeah?"

"The demon told me something,and I nearly let the brothers go because of that."

"What?"

"That he would let me see mum and Luc again if I step back."

"Tru I don't know much about demons and neither do you but I know they're are as sly as Jack."

Tru just laughed at what her brother said.Speaking of Jack had made her wonder why he did what he did.She thought that he of all people would be glad that his job is done if both the brothers are gone,it would be a bonus for him.Tru turned around and saw Sam tearing.Standing there looking like a little boy longing for something good to happen.For him, he was just waiting for the doctors to come out and tell him his brother is fine.Tru walked up to him.

"Sam?" Tru called out to him.He turned away from the door and looked at her with teary eyes.

"Tru you should go home."

"No Harrison and I will stay here until you get some assurance that your brother is alright."

Sam just gave a quick smile.Three hours had already passed,Harrison was fast asleep while Sam was falling asleep even though he tried hard not to.Tru was the only one wide awake.None of them had gone down to eat and just stayed put at the ward.A doctor had walked up to Tru.

"Are you a relative of Dean Winchester?"

"Um no but thats his brother." Tru said pointing at Sam.

"Sam." Tru woke up an already half asleep Sam

"Huh?Doctor?How's my brother?" He said as he saw the man stand infront of him.

"Your brother is in a stable condition yet still a little unconscious.It will take him awhile to wake up.Other than that he is fine,we are giving him a blood transfusion as we speak."

"Thanks doctor.Can I see him?" Sam asked anxiously and felt a sense of relief at the same time.

"Yes you may." Sam rushed to go see his brother who had so many wires on his body and an oxygen mask that he was breathing through.Tru and Harrison had followed behind.

Sam just stood by his brother's bedside looking at him.Inside of him he wished that it was him lying on that bed and not Dean.His brother and already gone through so much of crap for him and now to top it all up he is here looking like he was on his death bed.

"Dean stay right here you here me don't go anywhere." He spoke to his uncoscious brother.Tru and Harrison just stood by Sam.Tru put her hand on Sam's shoulder to let him know he's not alone and that she's there for him.Sam looked at her and gave her knowing look.

"Even though though the doctor's said he was in a stable condition doesn't mean he is absolutely fine." Sam suddenly said to Tru.She looked at Sam and then back to her brother who looked just as worried for him as she did.

**Okay so I lied this is not the last chapter because Dean's still not fine so um look out for chapter 14.I'm Mean!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14.Is Dean alive?Well on the show very much thank god.In this fic not so sure.Is this the last chapter?Read to find out.**

It had already been one and a half hours,Dean was still unconscious.Sam was still inside while Tru and Harrison gave him his space by waiting outside.Tru was still disturbed by the fact that Jack had helped out.She suspected he was up to something._After all he is as sly as that demon_.She thought to herself.He was nowhere to be found after the whole incident which was troubling her.Since when did Jack become an angel?She asked herself and decided to try and rest instead of thinking too much on this.All that mattered now is that Dean comes out of that hospital room alive so he and his brother could carry on with their daily lives then,her job is done.

Sam was sound asleep on a chair right next to his brother's bed.He rested his head on top of his hands,on the side of the bed.Suddenly he felt someone's hand touching his,thinking it was Tru's.Sam opened his eyes to something relieving.His brother was awake, looking at him.

"Sammy," Dean called out weakly.

"Dean,Dean dude how are you?"

"How's my baby?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Sam laughed knowing his brother would always put his car before his own life.

"She's fine."

"That's good cause if anything had happened to her I would kick your ass." Sam smiled at his brother nearly shedding a tear or two but holding it back knowing his brother would probably make fun of him.

"Where's wonder woman?"

"Ha!She's outside." Sam said knowing his brother was referring to Tru.

Tru woke up and walked towards the room leaving her brother who was fast asleep alone.She heard voices as she went near the door and decided to go inside.

"Hey,Tru." Sam said.

"Hey,I see someone has already fought death." Tru said with a smile.

"That's me." Dean said still in a weak tone.

"I almost felt like I lost my mind after all I saw.Then I convinced myself it was a dream but too bad it was reality.It was your reality."

"Well you have a difficult reality too Tru.Having to save lives of stubborn headed people like my brother." Dean said.

Sam just smiled realizing how much he would have missed all these stupid little comments his brother makes about him if anything would have happened.Dean was supposed to be discharged two days later but being the stubborn head he is,he requested to be discharged on the spot.Tru and Harrison followed them down to see them off as the brothers were about to begin their next hunt.

"Tru,"

"Yeah Har?"

"You don't think he will find out about the little scratch on his car will you?" Harrison whispered to his sister.

Tru just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Tru you and your brother did great on this task you managed to help both of us leave here alive." Sam said.

"Well the two of you are tough cookies." Was Tru's reply.

Harrison was relieved when he saw Dean entering his car without checking it.

"Till the next time wonder woman." Dean said and Tru just smiled at him.

The boys waved at the brother and sister from the car and then drove off.

"Tru I think this may have been the easiest task if it was all up to me." Tru just rolled her eyes at her brother and put her arms around him as they walked.Tru felt accomplished like she feels everytime she saves a life but there was something still bothering her so she decided to get that settled.

"I'll see you later Har,if its not too much trouble just run by my office and let Davis know I won't be coming in today."

"Why date with Jensen?"  
Tru remembered she hasn't gone on that date with Jensen yet but she needed to settle this first.

"Um..maybe.See you Har." She said and kissed her brother on the cheek before storming off.

"Yeah no trouble at all." Harrison said in a sarcastic way and walked away.

She looked for Jack everywhere and finally found him having coffee at the local coffeeshop.

"There you are."

"Tru,why you missed me?" Jack asked her.

"Why Jack why?"

"Cause you deserve to live Tru Davies." With that he walked away leaving Tru confused but for some reason she didn't feel as disturbed anymore.Tru decided to start the day afresh and instead of meeting Jensen she had a feeling of just spending the day with her brother.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed for his brother.

"Yeah,Dean."

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked pointing at a dent on his preciuos impala.

"Look Dean this was what saved our lives.Well at least that was what Harrison said."

"What?" Dean asked looking angry as ever.

"Come on lets go grab a drink or two?" Sam asked trying to calm his brother down,changing the subject and it actually worked.

The brothers were closer than ever to bringing the demon down but they decided to take it slow cause they realized how much more they meant to each other than killing that demon.

_**THE END**_


End file.
